Look On The Bright Side, Harry
by Ron Weasley's Cutie
Summary: Rated PG-13 for one cussword (you can never be too sure!) Anyways, in this fic Ron and Hermione sing 'Always look on the bright side of life' to Harry! It's a Monty Python song. Don't ask. I was hyper when I wrote this. It's funny. Yeah.


Look On The Bright Side, Harry

Disclaimer: Well don't I feel just all happy and hyper today! A-hee! A-hee, hee! Okay, I don't own Harry Potter and co., darn it!!!!!! And the song _'Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life' is from the movie Monty Python's The Life of Brian! A-hee! It's a funny movie! Really, really funny! GOBBLE! *looks around* Uh…whoops…don't know where that came from…hee hee… _

**Harry: *sigh* Lord Voldemort's after me again…he might be able to kill me this time…**

[Ron walks over]

**Ron: Cheer up, Harry! You know what they say…**

[Hermione walks over]

**Hermione (nodding at Ron): Some things in life are really bad.**

**Ron (nods back): They can really make you mad.**

**Hermione: Other things just make you swear and curse.**

[Ron and Hermione exchange grins and begin to pick up a catchy tune]

**Ron and Hermione: When you're chewing on life's gristle,**

**Ron: Don't grumble!**

**Hermione: Give a whistle!**

**Ron and Hermione: And this'll make things turn out for the best! **

**Hermione: And…**

**Ron and Hermione: Always look on the bright side of life!**

**Ron (whistling): Doo do, doo do doo do doo do!**

**Ron and Hermione: Always look on the light side of life!**

**Hermione (whistling): Doo do, doo do doo do doo do!**

**Ron: If life seems jolly rotten,**

**Hermione: There's something you've forgotten,  
****Ron and Hermione: And that's to laugh and smile and dance and sing!**

**Ron: When you're feeling in the dumps,**

**Hermione: Don't be silly chumps!**

**Ron and Hermione: Just purse your lips and whistle, that's the thing!**

**Hermione: Join in everybody!**

[everyone from the books crowds around Harry]

**Everyone: Always look on the bright side of life! **

**Draco (not singing): I'd rather not, thanks…**

**Ron: Now whistle!**

**Everyone (whistling): Doo do, doo do doo do doo do!**

**Hermione: Always look on the light side of life!**

**Everyone (whistling): Doo do, doo do doo do doo do!**

**Ron: For life is quite absurd,**

**Hermione: And that's the final word.**

**Ron and Hermione: You must always face the curtain with a bow!**

**Ron: Forget about saving your skin,**

**Hermione: Give the audience a grin,**

**Everyone: Enjoy it, it's your last time at your life!**

[a ghost of James comes up and puts his hand on Harry's shoulder]

**Ghost of James: Always look on the bright side of death!**

**Everyone (whistling): Doo do, doo do doo do doo do!**

[a ghost of Lily comes up and puts her hand on Harry's other shoulder]

**Ghost of Lily: Before you draw your last terminal breath!**

**Everyone (whistling): Doo do, doo do doo do doo do!**

**Ron: Life's a piece of shit,**

**Hermione: When you look at it.**

**Everyone: Life's a laugh, a jest, a joke, it's true!**

**Ron: You'll see it's all a show,**

**Hermione: People laughing as you go,**

**Everyone: Just remember that the last laugh is by you!**

**Draco (not singing): So?**

**Everyone: Always look on the bright side of life! *whistles* Doo do, doo do doo do doo do! Always look on the light side of life! *whistles* Doo do, doo do doo do doo do! Always look on the bright side of life! *whistles* Doo do, doo do doo do doo do! Always look on the light side of life! *whistles* Doo do, doo do doo do doo do! *they just keep on repeating it***

**Ron (trying to talk over the singing): C'mon then, Harry! Cheer up!**

**Hermione: Yeah Harry! **

[everybody is still singing in the background]

**Ron: You know things happen at sea?**

**Hermione: Do they now?**

**Ron: Yeah.**

This fanfiction was written by a professional and/or total idiot. Please do not repeat this very stupid and pointless song in public unless you have a wish to be put in an insane asylum and starred on CNN Breaking News. Thank you very much. Now shoo. Go on then. Scat.

[Ron and Hermione are still talking over the singing in the background]****

**Ron: Is that the end of the story, then?**

**Hermione: I guess so.**

**Ron: Oh well. Remember to review!**

**Draco (yelling): NO! NO! HARRY'S SUPPOSED TO DIE! DON'T REVIEW THIS VERY STUPID STORY!**

**Voldemort: YEAH! DON'T REVIEW OR I'LL…I'LL…**

**Everyone: Always look on the bright side of life!**

**Voldemort and Draco: ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!**

**Everyone (waving at Voldie and Draco as they run off): Bye-bye! Review! Please! And… ALWAYS LOOK ON THE BRIGHT SIDE OF LIFE! **

Well folks, there ya have it. My sugar high has almost worn off, and I think I'll be getting to bed soon…*yawns loudly* So review me! Please? And if you think that I was trying to make Harry look bad, I wasn't. I wasn't making fun of any of the characters. Believe me. I love the books so much that it would be a sin for me to make fun of them. Seriously. Anyways…just REVIEW ME!!!!!

toodles,

Ron Weasley's Cutie

(formerly known as Hermionefan)


End file.
